Basket Of Fate
by Siena McGonagall Dumbledore
Summary: Annabelle Malfoy, younger sister of Draco Malfoy. An angel in appearance, she holds dark secrets. Brianna Granger, younger sister of know-it-all Hermione Granger. Turns out, she's a witch too. And a Slytherin. Kai Longbottom, younger sister of Neville Longbottom. Sharper than her brother, she holds the key to many mysteries. The fates of these girls have been intertwined forever.
1. Annabelle

Prologue  
A child's cries echoed down the halls of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix held a child in her arms, and Narcissa stood by her. "Cissy, take the child, care for it as you own. Please." Bellatrix implored, almost whining. "Bella, calm down, I will. But who is the father?" Bella merely handed the child to Narcissa, and was gone with a crack.

Chapter 1  
Odd Beginnings and Improper Houses  
"Malfoy, Annabelle" said Professor McGonagall. The entire hall stared as a petite girl, less than 4 feet, made her way to the front. She had pale skin, and light, baby blue eyes. Her raven black hair was in a neat braid down the center of her back. "A Malfoy?" "Can't be." "Look at her hair." We're a few of the whispers that floated through the hall. It was Harry Potter's 6th year, as well as Draco Malfoy's, and no one was aware that a younger Malfoy existed. Annabelle sat on the lightly, and the hat was placed atop her head. It fell over her eyes, falling all the way to the tip of her nose.

_"Ahh, another Malfoy. But.. Hmm.. There's something different about you._" The Sorting Hat shook slightly on her head, thinking.  
'_Ok then what's my house? Slytherin, please. My dad will hu- punish me if I'm in any other house._' Annabelle said in her mind.  
_"Ah, but my dear, I cannot simply put you in Slytherin because you want me to. It has to be your path."_  
'_Please, oh please, Slytherin. My dad will hurt me if I'm not. He told me so!' _Annabelle clapped a mental hand over her mouth. '_Please, just put me in Slytherin.'_  
"_Alright, my dear, but you are meant for another house. But in return, you need to do something for me."  
'Anything, just put me in Slytherin.'  
"Alright my dear, here is your mission..._" The mission the Sorting Hat gave her was interesting, to say the least, but the images it shared with her were even more surprising. When Annabelle had promised to try her best to complete the mission, he yelled out "Slytherin!" The entire hall had been waiting in anticipation, as it had been over 10 minutes, and the Slytherins broke out in cheers, obviously glad they had won someone who the Sorting Hat had had trouble sorting. Annabelle handed the hat to Professor McGonagall and made her way lightly down to the Slytherin table, contemplating which house she really did belong in. The Sorting Hat had neglected to mention that.

As Annabelle handed it to Professor McGonagall, the Sorting had whispered to Minerva. "I need to speak with you after the feast." Minerva nodded, and called up the next child, a "Morrenson, Cathy." When Annabelle reached the Slytherin table, she slid gracefully into the spot next to Draco, and watched Cathy be sorted into "Hufflepuff!" The boys near Draco looked at her, summing her up. Asset or threat? She was Draco's sister, so most likely an asset, but her angelic features could turn her into a threat quite literally overnight. "Oi, Malfoy, does she speak?" Asked Blaine Zabini, another 6th year. "Shove off, Zabini. Course she does, she's just shy." Annabelle continued to stare at the Sorting Hat, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was just trying not to look at Draco and the rest of the Slytherins.

The Sorting and the Feast passed without much incident, though Zabini did make a few more snide remarks, but he quickly shut up when Draco pointed his wand directly at Zabinis chest. Also, 'that Potter boy' came in after the sorting, and Annabelle knew that her brother had something to do with it, because he smiled almost imperceptibly, only visible to Annabelle, when Potter came in with a bloody nose. Annabelle followed everyone up to the Slytherin common room, and when they passed Professor Snape in the halls, Annabelle greeted him and flashed a sweet smile, and Snape gave a small smile back. Everyone gaped at the petite girl, who seemingly had the ability to make Snape smile with a mere glance. No one wanted to be on her bad side, if she even had one. She was so sweet and angelic, but everyone though it was an act, a Slytherin guise.  
After the Feast, Minerva accompanied Albus to his office, telling him that the Sorting Hat had requested to speak with her. When they reached his office, she went to the shelf which held the famous hat, and placed it upon her head.

'_Hello? You wanted to speak to me?_' She asked tentatively with her mind.

"_Ahh, yes Minerva, regarding the Malfoy girl, Annabelle." _

_'What about her?"_ Asked Minerva, her interest peaked.  
"_No use beating around the bush, I guess. She doesn't belong in Slytherin."  
'What?! Then why did you put her in it?'  
"Because of Lucius Malfoy. He would punish her severely were I to put her in her true house. I saw in her mind that he already abuses her on a daily basis, when she is home."  
'What?! I must confront that bastard. Harming an innocent child..'  
"No, Minerva. I am afraid you have no proof, as she will never admit that her hurts her. Just watch, and wait, and you will find a way._" Minerva removed the hat from her head, and set it once again on the shelf. "What did it say?" asked Albus. Minerva looked at him. "Oh, nothing. Just that Annabelle Malfoy was a hard one to sort." She was relectulant to say anything to Albus, because she knew he would go about it the wrong way, and confront Lucius without proof. Albus nodded and let her go, but he knew she was hiding something. If it had just been that, the Sorting Hat would have said it out loud, in front of Albus. She was hiding something. He just had to watch and wait, and he would figure it out.

Annabelle had Transfiguration first thing in the morning the next day, and Minerva watched her carefully. She never raised her hand, and only spoke when spoken to. Minerva had walked through the classroom, watching the 1st year Slytherins copy down the notes in the blackboard. She looked over Annabelle's shoulder, and saw the child's neat, small writing, just like Hermione Granger's. Minerva was leaning over, and unconsciously put her hand on Annabelle's shoulder, just like she did Hermione, and was horrified when Annabelle cringed away from her touch. It was almost imperceptible, just a twitch, then Annabelle tensed, but Minerva saw it for what it was, fear. It made her ball up her free hand tightly, once agin silently cursing Lucius. He had scarred this girl for life, so badly that she cringed from the simplest touch. Minerva moved on to the next student, but not before vowing to figure out what was going on.

Albus caught Minerva walking towards the dungeons more than once in the next few weeks, but thought nothing of it. That is, until he was walking down himself, to speak with Snape, when he heard a heated conversation between Snape and another person, from the sound if it, female. "He hurts her, Severus. I touched her shoulder and she cringed away, as if expecting punishment. Her _shoulder_." It was Minerva. Wait, Minerva? What was she doing talking to Snape? And who cringed?  
"I know." This voice was Snapes, calm and collected despite Minerva's obvious rage.  
"You know?! And you've done nothing about it?!"  
"I have done plenty. What I am about to tell you must never leave this room. Do you swear?"  
"Anything to help the girl, anything."  
"I have treated her, for the injuries he gives her. Her mother brings her to me, after he does anything too bad. Last time, he dislocated her shoulder. She refused treatment for the longest time, and by the time she let me, she was permenantly injured. If anything else is to happen to that shoulder, she might lose the use of that arm."  
Minerva gasped, appaled. Albus decided it was time to interrupt. He opened the door, and asked the question burning within him. "Who? Who had been abused and tortured in such a way?" He was angry, horrified thet anyone could do that to a child. Minerva looked relectulant to tell him, but knew that he would not stop until he knew. "An-Annabelle M-M-Malfoy." And Dumbledore was gone, sweeping from the room, robes billowing out behind him.

Annabelle was sitting in the library, tucked away in a corner. Her supples were spread out neatly on the table, and her quill was scratching furiously on the parchment. She stopped, and looke in her potions book for a reference, then continued writing. She finished, measured her parchment, which was now well over the 9" required, and nearing 2 feet in length. Satisfied, she rolled it up, and carefully placed it in her bag, along with all her other homework. She had mastered the "Wingardium Leviosa" charm in class, so there was no need to practice. She stood, and went to the fiction section of the library. She stopped when she saw a book titled "Percy Jackson and the Olympians". It looked interesting, so she pulled it from the shelf, and went back to her seat.

She was just settling into her book when the library doors flew open, and Albus Dumbledore strode in. "Annabelle?" He called. Surprised and a bit unnerved, Annabelle replied. "Here, Professor." He turned his head in her direction, and made his way to a seat by her side. "Annabelle, I need to speak to you."  
"Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore. Of what would you like to inquire?"

"Your father."

Annabelle was a bit surprised, but she did not let it show. "What about my father?" She said sweetly, smiling shyly. Little did she know that her sweet appearance only served to further anger Albus, who was disgusted at Lucius more than ever. Lucius, who hurt this poor, sweet child. This child, who was obviously abused so often, she became adept at hiding it. She was hurt near-daily, and she was still a wonderful, kind child. "Annabelle, does your father physically harm you in any way?"

Annabelle's eyes became wider than before, and she vigorously shook her head. "No, Professor. He would never do such a thing! Why do you even ask?"  
"Calm down, Annabelle, my dear. I only need to make sure. There are some rumors flying about, and now that the Dark Lord has returned, they are stronger than ever. Your father was a Death Eather at one point, and he may be again."  
"Well, he wasn't one of his own free will the first time," she began, reciting what she had been told to say by her father, or risk the consequences, "and he isn't one this time, free will or not."

Dumbledore nodded, and thanked Annabelle. He stood, and left the library. Annabelle sat there, mystified as to how he could have known, and scared that he had confronted her. She had barley been able to keep it together. It was hard not to just admit the truth, to let someone fix the problems. But the Cruciatus curse her father had practiced on her was enough to keep her quiet. She took a shaky breath to calm herself, and collected her things. She made it to the Slythering common rooms right before curfew, and quickly entered her room.

The Slytherins each had their own bedrooms, because they hated to share. Each bedroom had a small shower, toilet, and sink. The mirror opened to reveal a set of shelves, where you could place toiletries and such. Annabelle entered her small bathroom, and threw open the mirror. She pulled her box of pads from the shelf, and opened it. It was stuffed full of tissues, and small, pocket sized dagger resting on the tissues. She carefully pulled the dagger from the box, and stripped off her shirt.

She took the dagger, and made a neat incision a over her left hip. She made another above it, and another. She made 5 cuts total, all above her left hip, and carefully cleaned the dagger and returned it and the box to her shelf. She closed the mirror, and walked out into her room. She removed her remaining clothing, and slipped on her silk nightgown, letting the small amount of blood that she was still bleeding seep into her nightgown. She carefully entered her bed, and set her wand of the dresser by her bed. She laid in bed, contemplating her life, and how it had come to be so horrible.

She had begun cutting the summer of Draco's 4th year, when she was 9. It was the summer the Dark Lord had returned. In a way, cutting was just a way of abusing herself even more, but to her, it was a release. The abuse had worsened after the Dark Lord had taken Malfoy Manor as his headquarters. Lucius had become more and more emotional, and the abuse becam worse than ever. Annabelle had been playing with the small dagger she had found under her bed, when it had slipped and sliced her palm. It was a rush, an escape. So she had done it again. And again. And again. She began cutting on a regular basis, but never anywhere someone could see. She had kept the dagger, which had B.B. engraved in small letters on the tiny hilt. She had hidden it under her mattress, but when she began having her period, she used her old, empty pad box to hold the dagger.

As Annabelle drifted off to sleep, Brianna Granger stared at the cieling above her bed, in a room across the hall from Annabelle's.


	2. The Mudblood and the Blood-Traitor

Chapter 2  
Introductions and Suspicions  
Brianna watched the girl, Annabelle Malfoy was her name, become sorted into Slytherin. They were reciting the list weird, randomly calling off names, so she was 3 people after Annabelle. "Brianna, Granger" called Professor McGonagall. Brianna walked up, and sat on the stool. "Ahh, hello, Brianna. You really belong in another house, but due to another's sorting, for this all to play out, i'll have to put you in Slytherin."  
'What? No way!'  
"Yes. Sorry. But, I need you to do something for me, and once completed, I believe I can put you in your proper house."  
'Alright, fine.'  
"Good, here is your mission..." The Sorting Hat told her the mission she had to complete, and yelled out "Slytherin." Hermione had a shocked expression on her face, and Brianna shot her an apologetic glance, and made her way to sit on the outskirts of the Slytherin table. She caught Annabelle send her a small smile, almost sad.

After the rest of the Sorting, she saw Harry come in. She knew it was Harry Potter because, really, who else would come into the Welcoming Feast with a bloody nose? Who? After the sorting, she followed the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeons. They passed Professor Snape on the way down, and she saw Annabelle smile brightly at him, which in itself was surprising. But what really surprised her was that he smiled back. Not a sneer, or an evil smile, it was an honest to goodness well-aren't-you-adorable smile. She did not want to get on this girls bad side. She may have looked angelic, but her sister Hermione had assured her that no Slytherin was genuinely nice. it was just a guise.. But this girl seemed really nice, and she didn't look half bad.

Wait, what?! No, girls did not look nice, boys did. Boys. She was straight, straight. She shook off those thoughts, and followed everyone else. She was soon in her room, and was laying in bed in her nightgown. And she drifted off to sleep, exhausted, and puzzled over the days events.  
The next morning, she had Transfiguration first thing in the morning. She was one of the last people there, and she took a seat behind Annabelle. She noticed Annabelle tense up when Professor McGonagall touch her, and Professor McGonagall noticed as well, because Brianna saw the Professor's fist ball up tightly.

The next few weeks passed fairly normally. She met with her sister once, when their free periods overlapped. She refused to tell Hermione anything of what the sorting hat had told her, and her sister stalked away, angry and frustrated. One day, after completing a particularly difficult potions essay, she was laying in bed. A patronus appered in front of her, a phoenix. "Brianna, please report to the Headmasters office immediately. The password is 'Acid Pops'." It was the deep tone of Dumbledore's voice.

She quickly hopped from bed, and rushed to the headmaster's gargoyle. She recited the password, and rode up the spiral stairs. She knocked on the door, and it creaked open. Brianna pushed the door open the rest of the day, and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He beckoned Brianna to sit on the chair on the opposite side of his desk, and she did so. "You called, Professor?"  
"Yes, Brianna, that I did. It regards Annabelle Malfoy, your classmate."  
"Umm, ok."

"I have reason to believe she has troubling circumstances at home, and I would like it if you could keep an eye on her, and make sure nothing should happen to her while she is at Hogwarts."  
"Yes, sir. I can do that. I promise she won't find any trouble while she is here."  
"Thank you, Brianna. You may leave now."  
"Thank you, Professor." Brianna backed out of the room, and ran back to her own.  
She dressed for bed, and lay down under her covers. Suddenly, she felt a dull slicing pain across her left hip, and another, and another. There was no mark, but it felt like she had just received 5 paper cuts across her hip. It was the same kind of pain she had received over the summer, but that pain had been worse. For a second, it had felt like her arm had been ripped off, then it subsided to a dull throb for a few weeks, when she felt another sharp pain, and it all disappeared. She had never told anyone about these pains, because no mark ever appeared, it was only pain.  
As Brianna stared at the ceiling in her room, in the room to the right of hers lay Kai Longbottom, the remembrall clutched in her hand burning bright red.

Chapt. 2 1/2  
Who Says?

"Kai Longbottom" called Professor McGonagall. Kai stepped forward nervously. and swallowed as she made her way to the stool. The sorting hat was placed atop her head, and it fell over her eyes.  
"Alright, Kai, i've gone through this 2 times already tonight, so lets do it quick. First of all, i'm putting you in Slytherin. Second of all, if you want to be put in you real house, you have to complete a task I give you."

'Alright, fine, you stupid piece of cloth.' Kai growled, disgruntled.  
"And you task is this:..." The Sorting Hat gave her the task, and called out "Slytherin!". Neville looked surprised, but just shrugged, trusting the Sorting Hat's judgment. A very mad Kai made her way to the Slytherin table, and sat next to a girl with curly brown hair, Brianna, the one who had been sorted right before Kai. Kai wore a mad expression all through the Sorting and the Feast.  
After the Feast, Kai followed the Slytherins into the dungeons. She was surprised to find that each Slytherin had their own bedroom. She inspected her room and bathroom, and sure that no one was hiding, waiting to prank her, and slipped into her nightgown, lay in bed and drifted off into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

The next few weeks were fairly normal, and her brother didn't confront her about her house, though the Gryffindors were sending her dirty looks once in a while. She didn't make any friends, no one who wasn't Slytherin wanted to be friends with a Slytherin, and she avoided the others in her house. She was too busy contemplating her task from the Sorting Hat.

She was in the Slytherin common room, and was just finishing up her conclusion for a particularity difficult Potions essay, when a patrons appeared in front of her. It was a ... phoenix. "Kai, please come to the Headmaster's office immediately." It disappeared in a cloud of mist. A paper floated down, and Kai picked it up and read it. It told her the password was 'Acid Pops'. Kai packed her bag, and rushed up to the headmasters gargoyle. She passed Brianna on her way up, who was running. She recited the password and was soon she was sitting opposite of the Headmaster.  
"Ah, Kai. I need you to do something for me."  
"Anything, sir."  
"I need you to keep an eye on Annabelle Malfoy, make sure she doesn't encounter any bullies, and if she does, I need you to stop them."  
"Ok, Professor, I will. Is that all?"  
"Yes, that is all. You may leave." Kai rushed out, and back to the Slytherin common, room. She grabbed her bag, and zipped into her room, a blur of black, green, and skin.

She was bedding down, when she felt a sting in her side, like a paper cut. It was dull, like the pain she had gotten over the summer, in her right shoulder. She had complained to her grandmum, but without any physical proof, her grandmum refused to give her a pain potion. It had faded a few weeks later, after a sharp tug. She grabbed her remembrall, which she used when she was stressed. She was surprised to see it burn red, and start thumping like a heart. Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. She drifted off to sleep the remembrall clutched in her hand. Little did she know, that soon, her life would change. For better or for worse, that depended on her decisions.


	3. Pain and Trick Staircases

When Annabelle woke the next morning, the sun had yet to rise. She dragged herself out of bed and took a cold, refreshing shower. By the time she was dry and dressed, the sun was just barely peeking over the Scottish mountains. She grabbed her bag, and checked its contents. Parchment? Check. Quill and Ink? Check. HoM, DADA, Transfiguration, and CoMC books? Check. She grabbed her wand off her bedside table, and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
She entered the great hall, and was surprised to find two other Slytherins already sitting at the table. It was Brianna and Kai, the only other two girls to be sorted into Slytherin this year. Anabelle smiled shyly, and slid into place next to Brianna. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi, my name's Brianna," said Brianna, smiling.  
"And I'm Kai," said Kai from the other side of Brianna, smiling as well.  
"I'm Annabelle," said Annabelle. Her voice was angelic and sweet, almost sing-song.  
"Hey, aren't you the girl who spent 10 minuites with the Sorting hat?" asked Kai boldly. "He talked to me too. Gave me some special mission." Brianna gasped at this.  
"Hey, me too. I have to play matchmaker."  
"No way"' said Kai excitedly, "I have to match up Sprout and Flitwick. You?"  
"Oh, I got Pomfrey and some guy named Moody."  
"Oh, Mad-Eye Moody. Crazy ex-aurour. Good luck."  
They both jumped when they heard Annabelle speak up, saying in a very quiet voice, "I got Severus and Rolanda." Kai turned on her.  
"Snape, the greasy-haired dungeon bat? And Hooch? No way."  
Annabelle nodded, a smile playing on her lips. "Mm-hmm. He loves her, and she loves him back. They're just really stubborn." Kai made a soud of approval,at the theory.

"Eh, maybe," said Brianna. Then she was struck by a brilliant idea. "Hey, do you guys want to try doing together? We'd do it a lot faster."  
"Good point. I'm down for some teamwork," said Kai, "What about you, Belle?"  
Annabelle's head snapped up at the sound of the nickname that only one person had ever used with her. Then she nodded slowly, thinking it would be easier to complete her task with help.  
"Good," said Brianna, "How about we meet after dinner in the library?"  
"No," said Annabelle. "We'll be too exposed. We can do it in my room."  
"Works for me," said Kai, "Well, I'm off. Catch ya' later." Kai grabbed her bags, and was off like a speeding bullet.  
"My, that girl is fast," mused Brianna, serving herself a pancake with liberal amounts of butter and syrup.  
"Mm-hmm," said Annabelle. She herself only took one egg, one piece of toast, and a goblet of orange juice. Brianna was reaching for a goblet of juice herself, when a pure black eagle owl felt in. It landed on Anabelle's shoulder, and dug its talons in briefly, to steady itself, before letting go. Anabelle was used to it, so she didn't flinch, but Brianna felt a similar digging pain in her own shoulder, and cringed slightly. Luckily, Annabelle was busy removing the letter from her owl's leg, and took no notice of Brianna's inexplicable pain.

"Thank you, Shadow," said Annabelle to the owl, and it flew off. Annabelle carefully opened her letter, and read it. Annabelle gasped oh so slightly when she read the letter. "What?" asked Brianna.  
"Oh, nothing Brianna. Just a bit of surprising news. That's all." Anabelle brushed off the question. In reality, it wasn't nothing. She was aware that her brother had gotten his Dark Mark this year, but she had never expected this. She was being required to get a Dark Mark the next summer, and follow in her family steps, despite being only a first year. Annabelle, like her mother, wasn't an outright supporter of Voldemort, and was horrified at the thought of getting the Dark Mark burned into her flesh. But she had been groomed her entire life to hide emotion, and her face was a blank mask.

"Okayyy," said Brianna, not quite convinced, and went back to her breakfast. Uncomfortable, Annabelle bid Brianna goodbye, and headed off to the library before her first class, just as the first few I-don't-get-up-at-the-crack-of-dawn-like-you kids were trickling in for breakfast.

As Annabelle ran up the stairs, she was hit by a horrible headache. She fought through it and kept going up. But she was so distracted by the blinding pain that she forgot the trick stair and stepped right into it. Her leg fell through, but she didn't make an effort to get out. She was clutching her head, and a couple of first years ran to get a teacher, some older children tried to pull her out.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd and lifted Annabelle from the staircase. The pain in her head doubled when he touched her, and she cried out. The teachers were starting to arrive, and Professor McGonagall instructed Harry to take Annabelle up to the hospital wing. As Harry carried her up, she squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. He readjusted his position so she wouldn't fall from his arms, and his hand brushed part of her face. She screamed, a loud, high pitched, almost animalistic scream, and went limp.

Now Harry was running. His footsteps echoed in the halls, and he burst through the Hospital Wing doors gasping for breath. Poppy rushed over, and pointed to the nearest hospital bed. Harry set Annabelle there, and soon, she began to stir. But it want normal stirring. She was contorting, and her joints were bending at odd angles. "No. Don't kill him! Not the baby!" she yelled. There was a sheen if sweat on her entire body, and she was shaking. Then she screamed, and her entire form went limp once again.

Annabelle was watching a man break into a house. The man had pale skin, and red snake eyes. A flash of green came from the man's wand, and a woman in front of a crib fell to the floor, lifeless. The man held out his wand to the child in the crib, and Annabelle yelled out. "No. Don't kill him! Not the baby!" But it was hopeless. Annabelle watched, as if in slow motion, as the bolt of green light left the wand and hit the child, and... and... and rebounded. It was absorbed into the child, and it shot back out, towards the man to had fired it. As it hit the pale man, Annabelle felt a tearing pain through her body. She screamed, and she felt a burning pain in her left cheek. The pain was to much, and she blacked out, going limp.

Harry gasped when he saw a bright red, burning light appear on Annabelle's face. It faded, and a crescent shaped mark appeared on her left cheek. It was presumably a birthmark, hidden by a concealment charm. But why had the charm broken, and better yet, why was it hidden in the first place.


	4. Modesty in Transfiguration

A/N: Sorry this is a little short

I promise the next one will be longer

Annabelle woke with a killer headache, like the ones she got after a beating. She tried to remember the beating. Then she remembered everything that had transpired. She shot up in bed, and her hand clapped over her left cheek. There was a stinging pain there, like a burn. Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office and laid her back in bed. "Honey, lay down. Whatever happened yeasterday was bad. You need rest and relaxation."

Annabelle nodded. Madame Pomfrey re entered her office, and Annabelle looked around. Her bag was lying on the chair next to her bed. Her eyes flicked up to the clock. 8:25. It was a Tuesday. She had Potions as her first class, in 5 minutes. She could still make it. She slipped out of bed and lifted her bag. Annabelle was still wake, but she could lift it. On silent feet, she crept from the Hospital Wing and down to Dungeon 6, where her potions class was located.

She was slipping into her seat just as Snape billowed into the room. The class was immediately silent, and he stared at them all. He looked her over, and when he her, his eyebrow raised a bit. But she shook her head. Later. He nodded imperceptibly, and commenced rollcall. Brianna and Kai were at the table next to her, and they kept shooting her odd looks. She ignored them and set to work creating the cure for boils. She finished in half an hour, and bottled her potion. She brought it up to Professors Snape's desk. He gave her an odd look, similar to the ones the Brianna, Kai and the entire class were shooting her. What had she done?

After class, Snape told her to stay. She nodded at Brianna and Kai to tell then that she would be O.K., and they left. Annabelle turned to Snape. "Yes?"  
"Anna, what's on your face?"  
"What? I don't have anything on my face," she said indignantly. He sighed and summoned a mirror. She looked in it and gasped when she saw the birthmark. "I don't know what it is, Sev. I'll let you know when I find out." And she swept from the room in a very Snape-like fashion, robes billowing out behind her.

She completed her Potions essay during her free period, and was the first in the Transfiguration professor. "Hello, Professor."  
"Hello, Miss Malfoy. How are you today?"  
"I've been batter, admittedly."  
"After what happened, I understand." Annabelle nodded and took the seat directly in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. The other students began to file in, and Professor McGonagall began the lesson, turning porcupines into pincushions. Annabelle had shown a knack for Transfiguration and Charms, already having a high proficiency in Potions due to tutelage by Severus in her pre-Hogwarts years.

When McGonagall came around, she saw am adorable porcupine curled up in the box she had given Annabelle with her porcupine. "Miss Malfoy, where is your pincushion?"  
"I already turned my porcupine into one," she replied sweetly, "then I changed it back, assuming you would need it for future lessons.  
"Would you care to demonstrate." Animate to inanimate transfiguration was relatively simple, but inanimate to animate transfiguration was the stuff of 3rd years.  
"Of course, professor." Annabelle flicked her wand just so, murmuring the spell under her breath. The porcupine became a green and silver pincushion. It had no pins; pins were a sign that the student had not completely transfigured their porcupine. Taking Professor McGonagall's silence as displeasure, she rushed to amend it.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like different colors?" Annabelle flicked her wand again, murmuring, and the pincushion became a Gryffindor gold and red. "Or pins?" Another flick and murmur, and there were glinting silver pins with purple heads stuck in the pincushion. She did it all with such modesty, you could tell she was not a show off, but instead eagerr to please. Or in her case, eager not to disappoint.  
"Miss Malfoy, that is impressive. Please revert your pincushion to a porcupine, as you have claimed to be capable of." Annabelle nodded, and with another murmur and a wave of her wand, a happy little porcupine was moving aroud it's box, no sign of pincushion anywhere. "Miss Malfoy, did you banish the pins before or after completing the transfiguration?" asked Professor McGonagall, curious.  
"Neither, Professor. I simply incorporated the pins into the spell, making them spines."  
"Good, Miss Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin for being the first to complete the transfiguration successfully, another 20 for being able to untransfigure your pincushion, formerly porcupine, into a porcupine once again." Every child in the room snaped their head up. Professor McGonagall had never given more than 10 points at one time to a single Slytherin student. Annabelle was truly

When class ended, the gossip-mongers were bursting to share the information that Professor McGonagall's new pet was not only a Sytherin, but a Malfoy. Why? No one knew. And everyone wanted to find out. Not to mention that odd mark on Annabelle's face.

Brianna was walking towards Lunch after her Herbology class, and neglected to look where she was going. Annabelle and Kai were walking with her, and they saw the firm before she. "Brianna, look ou-" was all that left Kai's mouth before a large form bowled into Brianna's side, knocking her over. Brianna made a surprised sound and looked up at the person who had just rammed into her. She gasped when she saw the assailant. It was none other than...

A/N: Cliffies

I'm EVIL!


End file.
